Where did you go, Sakura?
by Apotheosis.Scribere
Summary: Sakura gets thrown back in time because of the collasping of Madara's world. When she wakes up, she see's her supposed to be dead sensei, and why does he look 13, and his not so friend, Obito. Will she change history?
1. Where are you Sakura?

**The wind blew in Sakura's face, as she faced her opponent, Madara. **

"**You are tougher than you look girl, but I have heard you surpassed Tsunade at age 17, so, I shouldn't be surprised."**

**21 year-old Sakura scowled at Madara, she took out two special kunai and got into a fighting position. She closed her right eye, and her left eye turned into Mangekyo sharigan. Madara seemed surprised,**

"**Won't that kill you dear, or are you strong enough to able to control the Sharigan?"**

**Sakura closed her eye again, then opened both her eyes, both of them had the sharigan. Madara looked in wonder,**

"**How?"**

**Sakura glared at him,**

"**I don't feel like explaining, right now, I want to kill you."**

**She charged him, she threw the two kunai, they went threw him, then he grabbed her but she disappeared. He felt something hit the back of his head, then his back, throwing him forward. He quickly jumped up and saw Sakura standing there with her two kunai,**

"**The fourth used the same technique."**

**Sakura smirked,**

"**Yes, it's the Thunder God Technique."**

**She reached in her weapon pouch and got four more special kunai. She held three kunai in each hand. She ran around him and threw the kunai. Then she would disappear and reappear where another kunai. Finally Madara caught her foot. He smirked,**

"**You can't do the technique unless the kunai is thrown."**

**He smirked evilly at her.**

"**Weren't you also in line to become Hokage, you and the jinchuurki?"**

**She scowled,**

"**Yes, but I stepped down." **

**Madara scowled to,**

"**Why, why would you give up power, for that demon brat?"**

**Sakura growled,**

"**Because, he was meant to become Hokage, not me."**

**"But now his dead."**

"**I know, but he will always have the title of the sixth Hokage, even if I die today, he will become Hokage."**

**He growled, she smirked, and ran her hands all over him, he looked at her curiously, then she smirked,**

"**I still have a coupled tricks up my sleeve. Get prepared, for the lighting god technique."**

**He raised an eyebrow. Then he felt a presence moving fast behind him. He turned around and saw lighting, he quickly moved, and made most of his left side disappear. When the lighting died down, he saw Sakura where her kunai were. He looked at the Sakura that he had in his hold, and it turned into a cherry blossom petals. **

"**KATSU!"**

**The cherry blossoms started to explode, Madara's eyes widened a bit, and he moved away. He was still burnt an his lefft shoulder. He grabbed it and growled. Then he saw Sakura make hand signs, lighting started to spark from her hand. She made a ram seal, then the Madara felt something shocking him. He cried out, and disappeared. Sakura kept her guard up. She disconnected the lighting, Madara soon reappeared a few feet in front of her. **

"**what was that?"**

**Sakura smirked,**

"**Lighting patches."**

**That all she said. The lighting patches attracted the lighting from Sakura's hand, sending it to what ever place the lighting patches were, when Madara had the clone of Sakura, she smeared them all over him. Then when she exploded the cherry blossoms, they also had some lighting patches exploding, and landing on his skin. **

"**Now time to finish this,"**

**Madara disappeared, but it didn't matter Sakura made five clones to guard her and fight Madara. The real Sakura stood tall in the middle, she made a line of hand seals, then she clapped her hands together,**

"**GREAT LIGHTING GOD ELIMINATION TECHNIQUE!"**

**She yelled out. Lighting came from the sky, disappeared and hit Madara. Madara tried to use his Time and Space technique, but the lighting followed him even there. Lighting circuited through him, he tried to use wind technique, but it was inside of him, so he couldn't block it. He yelled in pain. Sakura placed a lighting patch on the ground, then transported to Madara. When she appeared, she was in some other universe, **

_**This must be the space and time jutsu he disappears to. **_

**She saw him kneeling and yelling in pain, lighting visually going though him. She walked over to him and looked him in the eye,**

"**You will die, I will make sure you do, and you will never come back."**

**He growled but clenched his teeth in pain. **

"**LIGHTING COFFIN!"**

**Lighting surrounded him, closing him out from her eyes,**

"**SAND COFFIN!"**

**Sand then mixed in with the lighting, making glass, she saw Madara frozen, she was about to crush him, when she stared in his eyes, eternal sharigan. She froze,**

"**Shit!"**

_**I don't have enough chakra to send both of us back, and his world is collapsing. If he stays here, there's a chance he can live. He has to go back,**_

**She did hand seals,**

"**Transport!"**

**Madara disappeared. Sakura clenched her eyes, and she looked at the collapsing world in between worlds. **

"**Naruto, you will live,"**

**She did more hand seals, as the darkness started to mix her. Then she clapped her hands, then she mixed in with the mixing colors.**

**Back at battlefield.**

**Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around. Then he remembered what happened, the war between all the 5 nations against Madara. He looked around and saw the battlefield. He was fighting against Madara, and Madara killed him. The last thing remembered was Sakura calling his name. his eyes widened, Sakura. Then he saw his shirt ripped open, he looked wear his heart was, and noticed a seal where it was. He looked closer and saw it was made of blood, he sniffed it, and recognized it as Sakura's. His eyes widened, he looked on the ground and saw a scroll. He opened it and saw directions and uses of the seal. Then he saw a note,**

_**If you have this seal on you, and you are alive now, means I'm probably dead.**__**I have been working on this seal for awhile, but I haven't figured out all the problems. Naruto, if you are reading this, and I'm not there anymore, I just want you to know, I would only do it for the good of Konoha, and for you. So, even if I'm gone, you need to live, not get revenge. You have a life in front of you, you will make the world into a better place, and you will change many lives. I believe you can. I know Kakashi would be proud of you, and also you father and mother. I'm not the only on that roots for you. And for the rest of Konoha 11, good luck in life, because we have already proved ourselves to other ninja, next, to the world. **_

_**Sakura Haruno,**_

**Naruto clenched the note in his hand, tears came out of his eyes. He got up and looked around. Then he got out a lighting patch, **

"**It leads to the one Sakura carries on her."**

**He made the hand signs Sakura instructed him, and he flashed away in a bolt of lighting. He reappeared in a burnt out clearing, that must have been a battle. Naruto looked around and saw no one, but when he turned around, he saw a huge glass ball, and in the middle, Madara. He was frozen in place, but his eyes were black. He ran to it, and saw a single cherry blossom in side the glass. He looked under the giant prison, and saw a lighting patch.**

"**So she transported him, but why?"**

**He thought to himself,**

"**Unless she went with him in his universe."**

**His eyes widened,**

"**But, if his dead, that means it would have collapsed altogether, with Sakura in it."**

**He clenched his teeth, **

"**Damn it. Sakura, sometimes you are to loyal for your own good."**

**He sobbed out. He kneeled and cried, then he heard foot steps, he looked up and saw some ninja,**

"**Naruto, your alive, we have to go find the others."**

**It was Neji, and Shikamaru. There eyes widened when they saw Madara,**

"**Naruto, you did it."**

**Shikamaru stared amazed. He and Neji walked to the prison of Madara. Then they saw the cherry blossom petal, there eyes widened,**

"**I didn't do it,"**

**Shikamaru looked at him,**

"**Where's Sakura!"**

**Neji looked at him for answers,**

"**She… I… I don't know."**

**Naruto gritted his teeth. Shikamaru clenched his fist and Neji glared at Madara.**

"**She's trapped in Madara's world,"**

**Shikamaru's eyes widened once more,**

"**But, if he is dead, it would have collapsed."**

**Naruto nodded,**

"**I know that, she also brought me back from almost death. Here…"**

**He handed the scroll to Shikamaru and Neji, they clenched there teeth,**

_**Where are you Sakura…**_


	2. Wow, this girl is amazing

I do not own Naruto... Emo corner...

Tobi: Oh no... WHAT DID YOU DO TO WRITER-CHAN!

Sasori: Those evil people made her confess that she does not own us...

Tobi: You can own me Writer-chan!

ObitoU.4evrYoung: THANK YOU TOBI-KUN!(Glomps Tobi"

Sasori: No one owns me...

* * *

_So bright, someone turn off the lights. Is there a breeze or something._

A girl groaned, her emerald eyes flickered open, only to be met by wide black orbs.

"AHHHHH"

She quickly scooted away from them. She looked up and saw a boy about 13 with spiky black hair, orange goggles, no shirt, some blue cargo pants, and a leaf head band.

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_What's going?_

_Whose the guy?_

She thought, then all the memories came in my mind. Her eyes widened,

_I'm Sakura Haruno,_

_I don't know, but apparently the leaf village because the boys headband._

_Well I was in between worlds, so, I could have been thrown into another universe._

_This kid looks really familiar… his Kakashi's teammate!_

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep,

_Try to stay calm,_

She opened her green eyes again, then felt another breeze. She looked down and saw she was only covered with apparently the boys shirt, but that's not what scared her the most, it was that she looked thirteen.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The boy averted his eyes as his shirt fell down, revealing most of her upper body.

_But it looks like I have more cleavage than when I was thirteen. _

When she was done starring at herself, she remembered Kakashi's teammate. She looked up and saw him looking away with a very red-face. She felt her cheeks heat up a bit, and she covered herself with the shirt once again, looking ashamed downwards.

"I'm Sakura…"

The boy looked at me again, with a not so red-face, but still pink cheeks. When he saw I was covered up, he grinned widely, reminding me of Naruto's smile.

"Hi, I'm Obito Uchiha, from the great Uchiha clan."

He exclaimed, a lot like Naruto also.

"You even practice saying it yourself, loser…"

A voice drawled out, and a person came out of the forest, he had white gravity-defying hair, and two bored black eyes. Obito's eyebrows furrowed forward, and his face flushed in anger and embarrassment. He turned around to face his rival, about to tell him off, but someone beat him to mouthing first.

"I think it's a cool intro, probably much more interesting then yours. So go and take that stick out of your ass, then come back with a proper introduction to your fellow comrade."

Obito turned around to see the fiery pink beauty standing up, holding his shirt close to her, not revealing anything, but showing off her long legs, her arms crossed, pushing her cleavage slightly, and her eyes held fiery gaze, not hatred, but more of a competing gaze, like challenging Kakashi to say something. Kakashi looked over Obito, seeing the almost naked girl. His eyes narrowed,

"Who is she?"

Obito smiled,

"She is Sakura…"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes more,

"I have never seen you or heard of you, state your purpose in Konoha."

Sakura panicked inside, but kept a calm demeanor.

_Who should I tell… of my situation. _

There was few people who were alive right now, that she knew, but most of them were younger, and different, like Kakashi. Then a light bulb went of in her eyes, and her eyes brightened up.

"I need to speak to the Hokage, it is private matters."

Kakashi looked suspiciously at me, glared at me,

"Obito and I will escort you to the Hokage, but for safety reasons, I must retain you."

No sympathy in his voice at all, he brought out some chakra restrainers from his weapon pouch, came up to her. Put than her eyes widened,

"NO, WAIT!"

Kakashi stopped his move for her and looked at her weirdly,

"Turn around."

Kakashi glared,

"So you can run, because you're a spy, I don't think so."

Obito glared at Kakashi,

"She is not a spy! Stupid Bastard!"

Kakashi glared at Obito,

"Report how you found her."

Obito was a little hesitant, but complied.

"I was walking around, then I saw a pink blob, no offense…"

He had sorry eyes to Sakura, she just shrugged,

"So I went to inspect it. Turns out to be a…uh… naked… girl, so I put my shirt on her, and bout 3 minutes later, she woke up, leading into now."

Kakashi looked at Obito, than to Sakura,

"People don't appear, loser, so my guess, she is trying to infiltrate Konoha."

Obito growled,

"I believe she is not, bastard."

Sakura sighed, Kakashi was about to reply to Obito, but she cut him of,

"I was saying turn around because I need to put his shirt on,"

Kakashi scowled at her,

"Yah right…"

Sakura just shrugged,

"Well, if you insist on not believing me,"

Kakashi just glared at her, but after she finished the sentence, she dropped the shirt that had been barely covering her. Kakashi's and Obito's eyes widened, and Obito quickly turned away, and Kakashi fell flat on his face, twitching.

_At least I have gone on plenty of seduction missions to not be so shy about my bo…_

She stared at him for a minute, his body face down, twitching nonstop.

**I think we have damaged his innocence forever…**

_I didn't mean to, I didn't know he could be that innocent, it is Kakashi we are talking about…_

**I see your point.**

She shrugged of the conversation with inner and picked the shirt up again, and put it on. It reached her mid-thigh, but at least her butt wasn't hanging out completely.

"Okay, I'm dress… sort of…"

Obito turned around, his face a still little red, but when he saw Kakashi, he busted up laughing. He poked him in the shoulder,

"I didn't know you were such a sissy Kakashi…"

Obito snickered, Kakashi finally got up, and glared at Obito,

"At least I'm not a cry baby and a loser."

He said while dusting himself off, not making eye contact with Sakura. Obito growled,

"I am not a crybaby, and one day, I will surpass you!"

He battle cried, Kakashi ignored him, and Sakura walked past them. Kakashi immediately tensed up,

"Where are you going?"

Sakura turned on her heel to face him,

"Because, you guys are taking to long, and I have to report to the Hokage. So if you want to 'escort' me, better follow."

She turned away from them and started heading towards town. Kakashi ran in front of her, blocking her way,

"I have to restrain you…"

"You think your little piece of chakra stealing string is going to restrain me, ha, yeah right, now, move to the side of me and escort."

She said demandingly, but Kakashi stood his ground, glaring down at the shorter girl only by a little bit. She didn't even seem affected, she just shrugged,

"Fine, I'll show you once again, stubbornness is a bad quality."

She poked his chest, at first nothing happened, but then he went flying back into a tree, Sakura stood there inspecting her nails.

"Come on Obito, hopefully you will be a better escort than Mr. I have an ego as big the stick shoved up my ass…"

Obito just stared in amazement who easy she took down Kakashi. Once he was down idling her and her monster strength, he ran to catch up to her, starting a easy conversation. All he though was,

_Wow, this girl is amazing..._


	3. Bipolarness and a New Home

"Hokage-sama, there is a ninja with a visitor wanting to see you."

Hiruzen nodded,

"Yes, yes, send them in,"

The guard bowed respectfully,

"Right, Hokage-sama…"

He left, and a few moments later, Obito and a girl with pink-hair walked. He looked at her curiously, he had never seen her in his life, but she carried the same yin seal as his female student, Tsunade.

Sakura bowed respectfully,

"Before we talk, Hokage-sama, I need to be in your presence alone."

She straightened up, looking at Obito, who was staring outside at a butterfly, not even paying attention. Hokage nodded,

"Obito-san, I need you to leave us…"

Obito was still staring out the window, 5 seconds later he turned to us,

"What?"

Hiruzen sighed,

"Leave, Obito, now…"

Obito nodded, straying a glance at Sakura, than leaving, closing the doors behind him. Sakura looked at the Hokage,

"I need you to promise me not to send me to a mental ward,"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement.

"I am Sakura Haruno, and I'm from the future, I came here when I fought Madara, I was brought to his dimension, but when I killed him, the dimension collapsed, successfully sending me back in time."

He looked at her suspiciously,

"How do I know your not lying? And trying to sneak in or create a diversion?"

Sakura snorted,

"Why would I need any information I already have. I was the apprentice of the current Hokage, and my best friend was about to become Hokage, and I was leader of the ANBU, I was going to become the next Hokage's councilor, since I already knew everything."

Hokage narrowed his eyes, he wanted to trust her, but since he was Hokage, he had to triple check.

"How can I believe that…"

Sakura sighed,

"Because, ever since the Second Shinobi War, the Uchiha's have been slowly cornered, even though the council doesn't admit it, and you disagree with it, but the council views it as best. Tobirama gave them a corner in Konoha, to keep them trapped, and made police force for them, to give them acknowledgment, even though your true intentions are to keep an eye on them. With the persistence of slowly putting out the Uchiha's high status, they will eventually try to revolt."

Hokage stared at her wide-eyed, believing her.

"So, I'm guessing your Ayumi and Sachio's Haruno's child?"

Sakura nodded,

"Give me a brief about your life."

She nodded again,

"I graduated the academy at age 12, but on team 7. I was below-average, but soon became known for my chakra control. I trained under Tsunade for 2 years, before the Fourth Shinobi War took place, us, against the Akatsuki. We defeated them, but Madara got away again. I surpassed Tsunade when I turned 17, a few years later, Madara once again surprised attacked Konoha. When my teammates went down, I fought him, I managed to kill him, but, I suppose that I'm in the past, he is still alive."

She sighed,

"Do you believe me?"

She asked almost desperately, Hiruzen gave quick nod, Sakura started tearing, and the Hokage's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

He asked, not sure if this girl was bipolar or something. She looked at tear-filled as, ran over to him and stuffed her face into his cloak and started balling.

"I'm sorry… I just am so homesick, I miss my friends, and I'm tired and I think my chakra is going out.."

She muttered her rant, and sobbed. He just patted her back, trying to sooth her. After a few minutes, she used her hand to rub the tear stains off her face. Sakura straightened up, and breathed deeply in, than out.

_Cope with the situation…_

She repeated over and over to herself.

_Think of all the good I could do, I could change the past, so everyone can have a better future, and maybe, I could go back to my time. It's like a mission, I'll keep doing this mission until I find a way back, nd then the rest will be in Hiruzen's hands…_

She opened her eyes again, and smiled,

"Ok, now that I thought it through, I am ready to go on."

The Sarutobi nodded,

"Is there anything I should know about,"

"Hokage-sama, I will tell you certain things when the time is right, but right now, nothing is coming to mind, I don't want to alter history totally, therefore destroying the future…"

Sakura went on dramatically, Hiruzen smiled a bit. Then her eyes brightened,

"I need a cover story, though…"

They thought, then Sakura came up with one.

"I have been trained by Tsunade, she found me in the a box when I was just 4, and trained me from then on. I wanted to settle down and stop traveling, so she sent me here, where I would be looked after by you? Simple enough, eh?"

The Hokage thought, than agreed with her,

"Yes, I will personally send a note to Tsunade, so if anyone questions her, she will know what to do."

Sakura smiled, than yawned,

"Uh, were will I be staying?"

Hokage looked through some files, than summoned a messaging bird, and sent a scroll to somewhere.

"I have found you a small rental. Know, is there any practical team you would want to be in?"

Sakura thought,

_Kakashi's team is the best choice, because I'm more comfortable around him…_

"_I want to be on Minato's team…"_

_Hiruzen nodded,_

"_I'll get it arranged, here is the address to the rental, a note to the landlord, and some money. I will be summoning you tomorrow, so be ready, and prepared."_

_She nodded, _

"_Hai, Hokage-sama,"_

_She left the room. Obito was slouched over, looking at the wall._

"_Uh… Obito… why are you looking at the wall?"_

_Obito spun around, than rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly,_

"_Well, I kind of dazed of I guess. What took you so long?"_

_He asked seriously, _

"_I had to get living arrangements and such."_

_Obito nodded his head in understanding. Sakura turned around and started walking towards the exit, she heard Obito jog to catch up._

"_Obito, if you want, you can go home…"_

_Obito just grinned,_

"_That wouldn't be proper to for an escort to do, would it?"_

_Sakura smiled,_

"_Well, first, we head to your house, because I need some pants, than second, since you oh so kindly volunteered, you will come with me shopping, and help me carry things,"_

_She smiled evilly, while Obito had a horror struck face at the words 'shopping'. _


	4. I'm on your back

Obito and Sakura walked out of the Uchiha compound, heading towards the stores.

"Obito-nii-san, who's this?"

They turned around to the childish, yet serious voice. When they looked down, they saw a mini-Itachi. Sakura just stared in amazement, this kid, in 8 years, will kill his own clan. Sakura knows the real reason he did it, but still.

"This is Sakura-chan, I'm helping get supplies…"

Itachi looked at him hard,

"So, what you mean, she's taking you shopping?"

Raising an eyebrow at his distant cousin. Obito let out a couple awkward laughs.

"I guess you could saw that."

Itachi looked at Sakura and smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm Itachi…"

A dark aura came over him,

"Do not call me weasel…"

Sakura stifled her laughter down to a giggle, and looked down at the younger boy,

"I won't if you don't call me pinky, deal?"

She stuck out her hand, he smiled widely again and shook it,

"Deal, Sakura-one-chan."

She smiled to the boy,

"Okay Obito, let's go…"

Obito nodded and they walked towards town again, Itachi ran to play with his friends.

"Okay, first thing, food, I'm starving…"

**Well, the last time you ate was way before fighting Madara, but that was only a food pill.**

Her inner stated, they went to a small restaurant at the corner.

"I'll just take a dish of sushi, and some Chai Tea."

Sakura said,

"I'll have the same,"

Obito ordered, Sakura's eyes then widened,

"Oh, and a plate of dumplings!"

Obito's eyes brightened up. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"So, what's your team like?"

Obito blushed a bit, than scowled, than smiled,

_Wow, his bipolar…_

"Well, Rin, she's really sweet and nice, but Kakashi is a bastard, with a big ego, and Minato-sensei is the best, he always sticks by us."

He blushed more when he talked about Rin,

_He probably liked her, but it looks like it's just a crush…_

**It reminds me of Naruto when he use to like us,**

Sakura agreed with her inner. There food came and they chatted lightly.

"So where did you come from?"

Obito asked, popping the sweet dango stick in his mouth.

"I was training with Tsunade…"

Obito looked amazed,

"Why were you…uh… naked… on the ground then?"

**Think Sakura, THINK!**

"It was a new transporting technique I've been working on…"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,

"I guess I need more work, hehe,"

**Nice save…**

Obito nodded and continued to eat his dango. When they finished, they walked to the clothing store. She got black shorts, that reached mid thigh, a army green tube top, that stopped above her belly button, and had a mesh halter, and boots that resembled what she wore when she was 15. She got a few pairs of that same outfit, and some relaxing clothes. Next she got weapons, and whole set of kunai and shuriken, senbon and scrolls. She also bought a normal dulled Katana, and summoning battle axe, which Obito thought was awesome. Finally, they shopped for food. She got milk, stuff to make dango and bento, and some ramen. Obito was carrying most of the bags, while Sakura carried four. They reached the apartments where she was staying, and talked to the Landlord.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Hokage-sama sent to a letter,"

The landlord immediately nodded and smiled,

"Yes Sakura-san, I am Mitsuki, follow me."

They went to the very top floor, to Obito's dismay, and walked in the small apartment. Obito stumbled into the kitchen and set everything on the counter, while Sakura conversed with the landlord. When they were down, Mitsuki handed Sakura the keys and left. Sakura looked around her new home, it had a small foyer, than lead into a hallway, with light green walls, that lead to the living room, the living room had all but one wall in the same light green, the wall with the T.V. stand was dark green. It had a light tan couch, with a brown love seat, matching dark green pillows, and a square coffee table. The kitchen, which was connected with the living room, had dark wood cabinets, and a white and green glass top, a small fridge, and a small island, with 4 stools on one side of it. She saw Obito eating some ramen. He smiled at her,

"Nice place you got here."

She smiled and nodded, she went to make her own ramen bowl. When she was done, she sat by Obito. They ate in silence, until Sakura got up,

"I need to take a quick shower, you can stay if you want…"

She said, while grabbing the things she needed for a shower out of the shopping bags. Then she stalked off into what she guessed was the bathroom. About 15 minutes later, she came back, her hair was blow dried, and she had a new set of clothes on, with her hair tied in a high ponytail. She sat next to Obito.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?"

She asked, Obito thought for a moment,

"Well, I am going to met up with my team at 5, would you like to come?..."

Sakura nodded, and looked at the clock, 5:15.

"Uh, Obito…"

He didn't listen,

"Then I was going to go my house and sleep on my couch… I mean train…"

He said the last part, so he could sound sort of cool. Sakura looked at him strangely,

"I don't want to know what you are training on your couch…"

Obito blushed a little bit,

"NO!, I didn't mean that, I meant… uh…"

Sakura shrugged,

"I'm joking, but it's 5:15 right now…"

Obito looked at her in confusion.

_Let it sink in…_

_Obito must of thought for five minutes, while Sakura banged her head on the counter._

"_Baka, it's 5:20 right now, you had to meet your team at 5!"_

_She finally said, or, yelled. His eyes widened, _

"_Oh shit!"_

_He grabbed her hand and ran out of the apartment, almost forgetting to shut the door. They ran through town, well, rather, Obito ran, and Sakura was dragged. When Obito went to jump on the trees, Sakura jumped on his back, really not wanting to be dragged from branch to branch. He didn't seem to notice and kept running, while Sakura had a piggy-back ride. He jumped onto a clearing, and saw it was Team 7 training grounds, except, it looked newer. Obito walked towards three people, one that looked like Naruto, except without the whiskers, Kakashi, and a girl she guessed was Rin. They looked at them oddly, well, Minato and Rin, Kakashi glared at Sakura. She waved at him and smiled, making him scowl more. Obito seemed to completely forget she was on his back, and walked over to Team Minato. Kakashi turned his glare to Obito,_

"_Your late, again, loser."_

_Obito scowled, _

"_Well sorry I was helping the girl who took you down with one finger."_

_Minato looked confused, and looked at Kakashi for answers. Kakashi was glaring at Sakura and Obito, his face slightly turning red from anger._

"_She caught me by surprise!"_

_Kakashi argued, while Obito and Sakura snickered,_

"_Yes, and that's what made her finger strong enough to send you flying through some trees…"_

_Obito said sarcastically, while Sakura snickered. Minato looked surprise, and looked at Sakura,_

"_Obito I think your over-exaggerating…"_

_Sakura lifted her pointer finger up,_

"_No this is the finger that took him down."_

_Minato's eyes widened, than he smiled,_

"_Who are you?"_

_Sakura smiled back,_

"_I'm Sakura…"_

_Minato nodded, and Obito turned around, thinking he was going to face Sakura. He saw no one, and from his back, Sakura looked at him weirdly. _

"_Sakura, where are you?"_

_He said frantically, spinning around and whipping his head back and forth,_

"_Obito I-"_

"_I think I'm going crazy!"_

_He said, Sakura sighed, and took a deep breath,_

"_OBITO I'M ON YOUR BACK, BAKA!"_

_She yelled right in his ear. He stopped for a moment, his eardrums ringing from her yelling. When the ringing finally stopped, he turned his head so he could see Sakura's face, which had annoyed and irritated look on her beauty face. His eyes widened,_

"_How did you get on my back?"_

_He asked, like it was magical or something. She sighed, and flipped off his back, to in front of him. _

"_I really did not want to get dragged onto branches, so I quickly climbed on your back, I guess you didn't notice…"_

_She stated. Obito nodded, understanding, finally. _

"_Well, I'm Minato Namikaze, this is…"_

_Pointing to Rin,_

"_Is Rin Yuuka, and you seem to already know Obito and Kakashi."_

_Sakura nodded and smiled. She sat by Rin as they watched Obito and Kakashi spar with Minato, and some times against each other._

"_So, you don't like fighting, or… something…"_

_Sakura said awkwardly, trying to started a conversation. Rin flashed her a friendly smile,_

"_I'm not much of a fighter, I'm a full-fledge medic-ninja."_

_Sakura 'O', and nodded. There was another silence,_

"_So, what about you, where do you come from?"_

_She asked, Sakura thought about the story that her and the Hokage made up._

"_Well, I was orphaned at 4, that's when Tsunade-Shishou found me, we traveled around, but I wanted to settle somewhere, so she sent me here…"_

_She said, stating exactly what the Hokage said. Rin looked at her with wide-eyes,_

"_You trained under Tsunade-sama?"_

_Sakura nodded, Rin could only look at the girl in amazement._

"_Wow…"_

_She said, and for the next hour, we watched the boys train. When they were down, they all went to eat some ramen, Kushina joining them. When that was done, they all went their to there houses. Kakashi and Sakura walked side by side, Kakashi glaring, and Sakura not giving a damn in the world._

"_Why are you following me!"_

_He demanded angrily, while Sakura lazily looked at him,_

"_Do you have to suspect I am following you, maybe your following me…"_

_She thought about it a minute, then looked at him with wide-eyes, stopping, making him stop,_

"_YOU STALKER, GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_She yelled, probably waking up half the village. Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes, she could just read the, 'what the fuck are you doing' in his eyes. She smirked inwardly, but outside, she looked like a frighten kitten, slowly backing away from Kakashi. Kakashi stepped towards her, weirdly looking at her._

"_Sakur-"_

_He started, but was cut off by Sakura's screaming, he quickly stepped towards her, covering her mouth with his hand,_

"_Will you shut-up!"_

_He whispered hissed at her, glaring the slightly shorter girl down. Her eyes widened in fake shock (Of course Kakashi didn't know that…). She bit his hand, making him pull his hand away from him,_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_She yelled, ending with kicking him in his teenage manhood, or… teenhood, whatever it would be called. He doubled over, glaring at Sakura, she eeped and ran away, soon having a limping Kakashi chasing after her. While he did, she yelled 'Get Away From Me, Perv!', or 'STALKER ALERT, KAKASHI IS A STALKER!', or even, 'RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, KAKASHI IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!'. Finally, after running almost all over the village, he caught her, or tackled her, covering her mouth his hand. Right now, she was stomach was on the dirty street, with Kakashi's lean body pushed against her back, holding her hands with one of his, her legs with her legs, and another hand covering her mouth. They were both panting heavily._

"_Now shut-up, or I will glue your lips together…"_

_He removed his hand, and Sakura burst in a fit of laughter. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and when Sakura stopped and looked at him, she smiled._

"_Do you have any other hobby besides having a stick shoved up your ass?"_

_Kakashi glared at her, and removed himself from her. She got up and looked around. She saw a tattered book, the front cover was burnt so much, she couldn't see what kind of book it was. She shrugged and picked it up, and went to Kakashi, who was surprisingly still there. She handed him the book, he looked at it, then at her._

"_What is it?"_

_Sakura smirked,_

"_A new hobby…"_

_Kakashi scowled, angrily shoving the book in his back pocket. She turned around, and saw it was her apartment complex,_

"_Well, this is my place."_

_She said, waving back at him, and running up the stairs to her place. Kakashi face-palmed, as he walked to his apartment, next door. _


	5. Night meeting, kiss, and a mission!

Sakura finished putting away everything, and was resting on her couch, when a messenger hawk tapped on her window. She opened the window and retrieved the note from it, quickly skimming the contents.

_Sakura,_

_I have told Minato you are joining his group, and he agreed. You will be meeting with Team Minato tomorrow at 9. That is all for now, come to me if you have to speak of anything._

_Hokage Hiruzen_

Sakura stuffed the note in her pocket, and leaned out her window, watching the hawk fly into the darkness. That's when she sensed the familiar chakra.

_Is he really stalking me…_

She narrowed her green orbs, and inspected Kakashi's chakra.

_No, he appears to be sleeping in the apartment complex next door… that only means…_

She smirked evilly,

_He is my next door neighbor. Time to go piss Mr. Ego off…_

A few minutes later… With Kakashi…

He was sprawled across his couch, with they burnt up book that Sakura found covering his face. He was sleeping peacefully, when a tapping sound came at his window. He opened one eye, looking at the window, nothing. He opened both eyes and glared at the window, he grunted when he got up, putting the book aside. He went to the window and opened it, looking outside for any signs of life. His eyes narrowed when he saw nothing. He was about to retreat back…

BAM…

Someone tackled him, shoving him forcefully into the his apartment. He was about to garb his kunai, until he saw pink hair. Sakura straddled him and smiled,

"Hello Kaka-Oshikake, did you know we are next door neighbors!"

She said cheerfully, hidden evil behind that cheery voice, well, at least that's what Kakashi thought. He scowled and softly pushed her off, she maybe annoying, but she was a girl, and he didn't shove girls for no reason. Sakura pouted and sat up, inspecting the room.

"Nice place…"

She muttered, then she saw the almost burnt book laying open. She smirked evilly,

"So, you did take up my idea for a new hobby, eh?"

She said, pointing at the book. Kakashi instantly blushed. His mask hid it well, but Sakura saw it, and her curiosity peeked.

She looked at the book, then to slightly blushing Kakashi.

"What's in the book?"

She asked innocently, staring him down, Kakashi blushed even more. She raised and eyebrow and stared down the book. She walked over to get it, but when her hand was about an inch away, Kakashi grabbed. Sakura narrowed her eyes, and tried again to grab it, put Kakashi pulled it out of her reach. Sakura glared at him, his eyes were kind of crazy looking.

"Just let me see the damn book!"

Kakashi gave a quick shake to his head,

"No…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Fine… I'll get it myself!"

She smirked, which made Kakashi's eyes widen even more. After 30 whole minutes of chasing him, she finally got the book.

"NOW, Time to open the Special Book, to Reveal the Secret!"

She was sitting on Kakashi, and holding the book up. She opened, her eyes widened, Kakashi blushed deepened.

"It's… porn…"

She glared at Kakashi, who blushed even more and looked away shamefully.

"I wasted 30 minutes of my time, to find out, you were reading Icha Icha Paradise!"

Kakashi looked like he just peed his pants.

"I- HEY!"

She exclaimed loudly, Kakashi looked at her, and noticed she was looking at the book,

"I haven't read this one yet!"

Her eyes sparkled, another thing she picked up from Kakashi, his love for Icha Icha Paradise. She rolled of Kakashi, onto the floor, and started reading it intently. Kakashi looked at her weirdly,

"You… like… Icha Icha Paradise?"

He asked incredulously,

"Well, I new this one guy, and he was addicted to this stuff, so I picked it up from him,"

She said normally, never taking her eyes off the book. Kakashi narrowed his eyes,

"Get out of my house and find your own porn!"

He shouted jumping up, Sakura looked at him weirdly.

_Oh god, did I just shout that…_

He thought, Sakura pouted,

"Fine, fine, I guess it was a present…"

She said, throwing the book at him, which he caught. She jumped out of the window and back up to her apartment.

Next Morning…

Sakura got up at 8, and made some dango and miso soup. She had a lot left over when she was done,

_Well, I'm use to making food for Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and Sai… wait, Kakashi, miso soups his favorite…_

She grabbed a container of Miso soup, and jumped out her window, down to Kakashi's. She looked inside and saw he was still sleeping on the couch. She opened the window, which was still open from last night, and jumped in.

"Kakashi, Wakey, Wakey!"

She yelled, he jumped off his couch and looked at Sakura, narrowing his eyes,

"What do you want...again!"

He asked growling, Sakura smiled,

"I brought you some food, because I made to much, and plus, you should already be up, we have training at 9."

She said, throwing the container to him, which he caught.

"What do you mean 'we'?

Sakura smirked evilly,

"We, as in, I, am now a teammate"

His eyes widened,

"Ja ne!"

She said, jumping out the window again. Kakashi looked opened the lid to the container, miso soup filled his senses.

_I shouldn't eat it… but… miso…soup… ugh, I'm eating it!_

He thought, going in his kitchen.

Sakura jumped in her window, and got ready. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and hair, put her hair in two pig-tails, and put some clothes on. She grabbed another dango and popped it into her mouth, when a knock at her door came. She opened the door, dango hanging out of her mouth,

"Hi Obito"

She said smiling. Obito smiled back, then looked at her the dango in her mouth. Sakura got the point,

"You want some?"

Obito eagerly nodded, and she lead him to the kitchen, throwing her dango stick in the trash.

"There's some miso soup too if you want. I'll get you a plate…"

She opened her cupboard, and saw the plate on the very top shelf. Her eye twitched,

_Why did I do that…_

She reached but couldn't reach it,

"Damn shortness!"

She hissed to herself. Another hand came behind her and got the plate. She turned around to come face to face with Obito, they both started blushing from the closeness. Obito backed up, successfully slipping, grabbing Sakura's hand on accident. She was pulled down, and to break Obito's fall, she put her hand under on the backside of his head. When they fell, there lips were pushed against each other, sending a shock throughout them. They instantly relaxed, and moved there lips against each other, closing there eyes. When they finally woke up from there day dream and broke apart, Obito started blushing like crazy, While Sakura had a pink tint to her face. Sakura quickly got off, helping Obito get up. There was an awkward silence, as Obito chewed on his dango,

"Um… well, I'm in your group now…"

Obito gave a quick glance at her,

"That's… good…"

There was another awkward silence, Sakura looked at the clock, almost 9. She looked at Obito who was finish, and daydreaming.

"Obito, we have to go,"

She said, grabbing him and dragging him out of the house,

_Well, it's better then awkward silence. _

She saw Kakashi walking towards the training grounds.

"Kakashi!"

He turned around, and saw Sakura, who was dragging Obito, he had a look that he wanted to face palm himself. She caught up with him, and Obito picked himself off the ground.

"Loser…"

Kakashi said calmly, Obito flared up and looked at him,

"Bastard!"

Sakura smacked both of them in the head, and smiled innocently,

"Why don't we go pick up Rin-Chan, eh?"

The boys just nodded, and Obito showed them towards Rin's house. Rin joined the group, slightly surprised that Kakashi was part of it, and Obito was actually early. She was confused how Obito and Sakura barely talked, and seemed to be distancing themselves. They reached the training ground, Minato already there, lounging on a tree trunk. He smiled at them,

"Hey, first thing, if you didn't already, Sakura-Chan is on are team now…"

Rin smiled at Sakura, now she wasn't the only female. Minato continued,

"Second, Kakashi, uh, what were you doing last night?"

He asked, looking at Kakashi, who looked away in anger, while Sakura snickered,

"Nothing happened last night."

Minato shrugged, he had just heard someone yelling something about 'rape' and 'Kakashi'.

"Okay, finally, we are going on a mission…"

* * *

Oshikake- means stalker in Japanese...hehe:)


	6. Secret Missions and Kakashi's Knowing

"What kind of mission?"

Sakura asked, tilting her head towards her blonde sensei. Minato smiled at her,

"It's just a guard mission, we are heading to Suna, and watching a councilors two children and wife, there has been some assassination attempts…"

Sakura thought of the sand siblings.

_Temari, and Kankuro, soon Gaara… I need to help them…_

Then her eyes widened,

_Sasori! He probably isn't in the Akatsuki yet, he even might be still in Suna… but I need to find him. I'll tell Hokage, so I can spy on him, before he causes all the chaos… and try to find the other Akatsuki members. Hidan will still be in Yugakure, he is about 6... I can probably figure something out, Deidara… is 3... Kisame is 15, and Kakuzu is… uh… still really old… and Orochimaru… he is still here, he doesn't leave until Minato becomes Hokage, so I will warn the Hokage about that…_

She was interrupted by her thoughts when Obito spoke up,

"Why don't they have Suna-nin do it?"

He asked suspiciously. Minato looked at the sky,

"This war has taking a lot of there ninja, and they are short… so we are giving them a hand…"

There was a slight pause, and he begun again.

"You four will be going, I have another separate mission, but I'm sure all of you can handle it!"

He said, with another bright smile. Team Minato gave a short nod, telling him they understood.

"You will meet your escort by the gate at dawn…"

Kakashi slightly glared at a tree,

"We don't need an escort…"

He grumbled, Sakura hit him on the back side of his head,

"Yes we do, idiot, I don't want to desert to sweat in daytime, then freeze at night!"

Kakashi glared at her, then turned away from her.

"I'm not the idiot…"

He muttered, Sakura chose to ignore it, and looked away also, while Minato chuckled,

"Just be there in time."

He said, everyone nodded,

"I have to go, and I won't see you until after your mission, so I wish you good luck, and come back safe, okay?"

They replied 'Yes', and Kakashi just grunted. Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the group to wonder around. Once again, Kakashi found him walking near Sakura towards there house, this time she didn't have a smile or soft eyes, she had a hard look on her face, indicting to him she was thinking hard. He just ignored it, and continued walking. He stopped when he saw her walking towards the Hokage tower. He raised an eyebrow, and followed her, hiding his chakra. When he came to the Hokage tower, he already saw her in the Hokage's office. He scaled the wall, and went under the office window, carefully keeping his chakra in check.

In the office…

"Hokage-sama, I have to tell you something, the Akatsuki in the future is a major threat to all the 5 nations. I need your permission to capture or kill all of them…"

Hiruzen thought for a moment,

"What are the names of the Akatsuki?"

He asked, Sakura sighed,

"Deidara, from Iwagakure, current age 3, Sasori, from Sunagakure, current age 15, Kisame, from Kirigakure, current age 15, Kakuzu, from Takigakure, age around 75, Hidan, from Yugakure, current age, 6, and the Ame orphans, Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko, age 25, and Zetsu, which is unknown"

Hiruzen looked slightly surprised,

"You mean the one's that Jiriaya taught?"

She nodded,

"Yahiko dies, making Nagato activate the true power of Rinnegan, and starts to rule Ame…"

Hiruzen nodded, slightly shocked,

"Most of this future criminals, they are quite young still, and you want to kill them?"

Sakura slightly smiled,

"That's why I said 'capture', for Deidara, Hidan, maybe Kisame, and also Sasori, but I'm not sure about him… I remember Chiyo-sama talking about they didn't raise Sasori right, and his parents died of Konoha ninja…"

The Hokage nodded,

"I will allow you to capture the young ones… but you will have to take care of them… and when you do your secret outings, do not get caught, by Konoha nin, or other nin, we cannot afford another enemy…"

Sakura nodded,

"I'll make sure I will not make a trace, and purpose Jiraiya that Jiraiya go and bring the orphans back here, for some… 'Extra Training'…"

She said, Hiruzen nodded,

"I will talk to him, for now, you are dismissed, unless there's something else you want to talk to me about."

He said, Sakura shook her head, and bowed slightly,

"I'll see you later, I will have to spy often on Sasori and Kisame, so I might not see you often, but I will try to keep contact…"

He nodded, and she disappeared in Sakura petals.

Kakashi eyes narrowed,

_Why are they talking about the future, like she's from it… and how does she know all this… I have to get answers…_

He quickly and stealthy jumped of the building, and jumped on the roofs of houses all the way to her apartment. He opened the window, and then closed it behind him when he came in. Kakashi hid in the shadows, waiting for her to return. Sakura appeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms in the middle of her room, stretching slightly. He crept behind her, and quickly but chakra restraints on her hands and feet, and covered her mouth before she could scream. He walked in front of her, studying her face, removing his hand from her mouth.

"What were you talking about… it was like you knew what was going to be in the future."

He stated, Sakura's eyes widened,

_Shit, he heard us…_

She sighed,

_I guess I can tell him, knowing I'm on Konoha's side, he would not tell anyone if I told him to keep it a secret…_

She sighed again, and closed her eyes, opening them again, looking Kakashi straight in the eye.

"I'm from the future…"

He processed the information, not believing it, but she didn't show any signs of lying.

"Actually, you're my Sensei…"

His eyes widened, then narrowed,

"I would never take in brats,"

Sakura chuckled,

"You almost didn't, until we passed your teamwork test, well, the second part of it…"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes,

"Can you explain further…"

Sakura nodded.

A few hours later…

Kakashi was lounging on the couch, eating some left over miso soup, and Sakura was sprawled on the other side of it.

"So… that's about it…"

Kakashi nodded, taking in his future self, which he already greatly disliked. There was a silent pause,

"I want to help capture this… Akatsuki people…"

Sakura sighed,

"Sorry, but your not even a Jonin yet, I am Kage level in reality, this isn't your fight anyways, but I may need your help killing some of them…"

Kakashi growled, but complied in nodding.

"It's getting late Kashi-kun… you should go home…"

Her grunted and got up, heading towards the window, he gave a slight wave back to her,

"Ja ne…"

He muttered as he jumped out of her window, to his house. Sakura smirked, and started tidying up a bit. She took a shower, then went to bed. She woke up a little after dawn.

_Oh shit… I'm late._

She yawned and got up, getting her equipment and clothes on.

_Oh well…_

She jumped out of her window, and started walking to the front gate.

_Maybe I should go get Obito… he is always late…_

She pivoted around and started walking to the Uchiha compound. She walked up, and saw the gates closed, making her eyes narrow,

"Come on, do you really need gates, your in a village with walls and gates already!"

She muttered angrily,

"Sakura-one-chan?"

A voice said below her, on the other side of the gates. She looked down, and saw Itachi, staring at her curiously, his face a bit dirty from training. Her eyes widened,

"Itachi! Can you let me in?"

She said happily, Itachi's face hardened,

"Why?"

He asked, his voice deceiving his boyish features, making Sakura chuckle a bit.

"I need to get Obito…"

Itachi smiled,

"Oh yeah, come in, here's the key…"

She caught the thrown key, and unlocked the gate, opening it, and closing it behind her. She handed Itachi the key back, the scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, I don't exactly know where Obito lives…"

Itachi sighed, making him look cuter, to Sakura at least, and started walking in a direction. Sakura followed him. They came to a fairly big house, and Itachi pointed to a window on the left side,

"That is Obito-nii-san's bedroom…"

Sakura nodded and thanked him, hoping into the bedroom window. Obito was tangled in his sheets, with some boxers on nothing else, sleeping still.

"Mmmh… Sakura-chan…"

He said, making Sakura raise her eyebrow, as she walked closer to the bed. He flipped a little,

"That's the spot…"

Sakura felt the blood rush through her veins.

_I hope he isn't dreaming about what I think he is…_

She shook him gently,

"Obito…"

Obito groggily opened one eye, and saw Sakura's face, he smiled, and pulled her by her waist, right on top of him. Sakura's face started heating up, and her cheeks stained pink. Obito snuggled in her chest, well, more like her breast.

"How did you get dressed so fast, hmm? Just a second you were completely naked…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she looked down at Obito's head.

"Because… just a second ago… you were dreaming, now I woke you up, and your sexually harassing me!"

She whispered shouted, remembering there might be parents. Obito looked up at Sakura, his whole face red, and eyes wide, he quickly scrambled off her, but ended up falling to the floor, with a 'ugh'. Sakura peered over the side of the bed at him,

"You should get ready, we are already late to meet up for the mission."

He jumped up, and ran into his closest, she heard him rumble in there, getting clothes on. He came out 3 minutes later ready and dressed.

"Lets go, erotic dreamer."

She said with a smile, and jumped out the window, leaving Obito dumbstruck.

At the front gates…

"What is taking your other teammates so long, I hate waiting…"

Kakashi slide glanced at the escort, not liking the vibe he got from him, he already saw the Suna Anbu glaring at him before. Rin smiled nervously, intimidated by the higher level ninja.

"I-I'm sure they have a good reason… and Obito-kun is usually always late…"

She said, he glared in return.

"As I said before… I hate waiting…"

Just then, Obito and Sakura came around the corner, walking towards them, not giving a damn in the world. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura's slightly ruffled hair, and Obito's messy appearance. When they came close enough, Kakashi glared at them,

"What took you two so long?"

Obito slightly blushed, while Sakura huffed,

"I blame it on Sexual Harassment…"

Kakashi looked at her oddly, while Obito stuttered,

"I-I didn't m-mean to!"

Kakashi just sighed,

"Come on, I don't want to keep the Kazekage waiting…"

The escort drawled out, Kakashi's eye slightly twitched,

_I swear… if he says one more thing about waiting…_

Sakura's eyes widened at the voice, and she whipped her head around to there escort.

* * *

Sorry it took so long:( but i hope you like it... and who can the mysterious escort... i think you can figure it out... :3


	7. The Suna Anbu

Sakura stared at the person in front of her.

"OMG… IT'S YOU!"

The young ANBU looked at her in question, Sakura continued.

"Your…

Your…

Your…

The Guy, with the hair, and the toys, and boys and the sock puppet!"

He narrowed his eyes,

"The pedophile person! Named Mr. Roger's!"

O.o I thought it was Sasori…

JK ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sakura slightly gasped, while the redhead glared at her, after about five minutes, he was fuming.

"What!"

He angrily hissed, Sakura was shaken from her thoughts, and started stuttering.

"Uh… you look like this guy… and he was… uh… in the circus… and… uh… he let me… pet the… elephant…"

**Is that the best you can come up with.**

_Yes! Now shut up!_

"I'm Sakura!"

She said, changing the awkward subject, the red head still glared,

"I'm your escort, Sasori, lets go, we are already late…"

He said, hissing the last part out, he turned around, and ran into the forest. Soon all of them were following, but Sakura was far behind, not wanting to be close to the person of her nightmares. When they stop for camp, they all sat around the fire, that's when Sakura finally put her calm face on, and moved closer to Sasori, but not that close.

"So… what's it like in Suna?"

Sakura asked, Sasori side glanced her.

"It's the desert, surely you have read about it…"

He said,

_He already sounds like an old man…_

Sakura huffed,

"Hm…"

**HIS PUPPETS IDIOT!**

_Oh yeah…_

"You look like you like art, do you?"

She asked casually, not trying to seem like she knew almost everything about him. He gave her a hard calculating stare, before looking in the fire again.

"I make fighting-puppets…"

Sakura nodded,

"Oh, really, I've seen a puppet master, it takes… a lot of skill, to have accurate movements like one, and knowledge…"

Sasori eyes seemed to lighten, liking the appreciation he was getting.

"How many puppets do you have?"

She asked, Sasori smiled,

"I have 15, but I'm making one right now."

She 'hm' in response, probably Hiruko, he was the last non-human puppet Sasori made before killing the third Kazekage.

"That's quite a bit, for some one so young… what are you… 15?"

He nodded, staring into space.

"I don't really have any special techniques, just the same ole' medical ninja stuff, and some of Tsunade-shishou techniques…"

Sasori's eyes widened,

"You were trained by the legendary Sannin Tsunade?"

Sakura nodded,

"But I have completed most of my training, so I came to the Leaf village to become a ninja."

Sasori nodded, finally interested in the conversation.

"Do you have the same abilities as Tsunade?"

Sasori asked, Sakura nodded,

"If you mean her monster strength yes…"

Sasori and Sakura made small talk for a little while, until Obito interrupted, jealousy flickering through his eyes.

"We should go to sleep, and set up guard duty…"

Sasori nodded lazily,

"You two…"

Sasori started, pointing to Obito and Sakura,

"Will be first, the you two,"

Pointing towards Kakashi and Rin,

"Will be second, I will take the last shift, each shift will last for two hours…"

Soon everyone was in bed, except for Obito and Sakura, who were sitting on a boulder nearby camp.

"Stay away from Sasori…"

She heard Obito huff from the side of her. Her eyes widened in question, and she turned her head to look at Obito.

"Why?"

Obito slightly pouted and turned away,

"I just don't want you to, he seems… dangerous…"

Sakura sighed, then smiled slyly, she scouted towards Obito, who turned his head towards her again.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

She leaned close to him, making him lean a bit back, only to stop at the trunk.

"Is someone… jealous?"

She asked, her grin widening. Obito gulped and averted his eyes.

"N-no…"

"O-bi-to… don't' lie…"

Drawling out the 'o' at the end of his name.

"I…um… just don't want you to… uh… get hurt…"

Sakura laid her head on his chest,

"And I thought it was because you like me…"

She said, fake sniffing and pouting, making Obito's eyes widened.

"No, NO! I do… I mean… uh…"

He stuttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I kind of like you…"

He mumbled, barely audible, her eyes widened.

_I wasn't expecting him to admit it… but it can't be like this…_

**Yes it can! Go for it!**

_But he dies!_

**Save him then, you still have time…**

_But it will alter history!_

**You being here, about to catch the younger Akatsuki has already altered! So what if you make Kakashi happier in the future!**

_Your right, it's not like the whole earth will crash down if I save him…_

Inner Sakura nodded,

**Plus, it makes us happy to!**

"Forget what I said…"

She heard Obito mutter, she looked at him,

"Why, maybe… I like you…"

She inwardly hit herself, she was blushing and acting like a teenager again. His eyes widened, looking at her in shock.

"R-really?"

He asked, she blushed more and looked away, nodding. Obito grinned, but it faltered, and he looked over the camp, towards Rin's tent. Sakura followed his gaze,

"You like Rin, don't you?"

Obito frowned,

"I thought I loved her, but every time I'm around you, I fell…uh… I- mmh!"

His eyes widened when her lips softly pressed on his. She slightly moved them, still shy about the whole thing. He soon closed his eyes, and gently laid his hands on her back, while she moved slightly so she was straddling his lap. They heard a thud, and there eyes widened as they looked at camp. There was Kakashi, laying back to the ground, with a slight bloody nose, knocked out. They both rose an eyebrow, then Sakura saw the book in his hands, and she smirked. She gently jumped off of Obito, and walked towards Kakashi.

"Man, I never thought Kakashi was such a wimp, can't even handle a little… kiss…"

He muttered out the last part. Sakura bent down and plucked the book out of Kakashi's surprising firm grip. She then looked at the page he was reading, and nodded knowingly,

"Well, the page he was reading, it looks like us in the same position…"

She said, letting Obito, who was a few feet away see it. Obito's eyes widened when he saw the picture, and then he to fainted beside Kakashi, making Sakura's eyes widened.

"They need to get out more…"

She muttered, and started to read the book while still on guard duty. Kakashi eventually woke up, and just when his sift started, Sakura went and woke up Rin, and then went to sleep, leaving unconscious Obito in Kakashi's tent. The next day, they woke up early, and got packed up and started there journey again. Sakura usually stayed behind Obito, but sometimes would catch up to Sasori and chat with him, even though he would usually just grunt in response. After 2 days, they saw the Suna gates in site. They gave their papers to the guards, and then walked in, following Sasori. The team went to the Kazekage tower, and Sakura slightly shivered, the last time she saw the third Kazekage, he was a puppet. When they heard a gruff come in, the team went in. Sakura's eyes slightly widened, he looked exactly the same, except without the puppet lines.

_I have to admit, Sasori didn't leave a detail out…_

_**At least this time we don't have to Crush it!**_

Sakura mentally nodded in agreement.

"Welcome, Konoha-nin, we our glad you could make it, the people you shall be guarding will arrive shortly…"

Just as he said that, the door opened, letting a pregnant women in, with two small children. Sakura's eyes widened in recognition. There was a girl, about 3 years old, with two tiny, spiky sandy blonde ponytails, then a 2 year-old with spiky brown hair, and big brown eyes, then the mother had sandy blonde hair, and a small bump on her stomach, indicating she was pregnant.

_With Gaara…_

Sakura thought.

"This will be the people you shall be guarding, the mother is Karura, the eldest daughter is Temari, and the youngest is Kankuro…"

Kankuro smiled at Sasori, who just gave him a blank look.

"People have been targeting Karura more, because classified reasons, so I want two of you to guard her…"

The group nodded.

"Well, I shall let you decide among your self's who will guard who, but for now, you are dismissed. So are you Sasori, I would appreciate it if you checked up on them every once in awhile…"

Sasori slightly glared at the Kazekage, but complied anyways. When they were out of the office, the sand siblings and their mother stayed behind to talk to the Kazekage.

"Okay, Kakashi, I think me and you should be guarding the mom, because like Kazekage-sama said, she is the most targeted…"

Sakura said, looking at Kakashi, sending him a stare that said, 'I know more then you, so comply,"

"And then Obito and Rin to the kids, they will stick together…"

Kakashi seemed to think about it, then nodded,

"Okay…"

From the corner, Sasori observed them and questioned the look that Sakura gave Kakashi.

_Something's up… I will have to observe them more then the others…_

He thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it, little short, but i promise a nice big long(Insert perverted thoughts) chapter(You dirty mind) next time, with lot's of actions(More perverted thought)

WHO IS DOING THAT, JACK!

Jack Sparrow: I swear it wasn't not me, because if it would've been me then it is, but it isn't but it is because the thing that i tell you are the lie but the truth is that it was that i din't not do it... Plus you forgot, it's Captain Jack... and besides, i blaming it on Tobi...

Tobi: What did Tobi do, he just filled the parts Jackie wrote...

Jack: I hate you Tobi...

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy;D


	8. Emotions Run High

Sakura and Kakashi followed behind Karura, as she visited the elders, Chiyo and Ebizo. When they waited for her to get down talking, she felt eyes on her. She whipped around, and did not see anything. She activated her Sharingan, observing the area.

"I think we are being watched…"

Sakura muttered, Kakashi nodded,

"I felt three chakra earlier, and something else… it did not have a chakra emanating from it, but more attached to it…"

Sakura eyebrows furrowed forward.

"Weird, we have to watch closely…"

Kakashi gave a short nod. Karura came exited, shortly followed by Kakashi and Sakura, who had her Sharingan blazing from her left eye. Sakura's eyes darted back and forth, waiting for an attack. Seemingly out of no where, senbon came crashing down, but Sakura was already in front of frightened Karura, making rapid hand seals.

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!"

She shouted, a rock wall rose, and shielded the senbon from hitting Sakura and Karura. Kakashi had disappeared, probably to find the attackers. The wall went into the ground again, and her left eye scanned the area. Her eyes slightly widened, as she quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it past Karura, looking like it almost hit her, but it flew past and deflected more senbon.

"I'm guessing there Ame-nin… with there use of senbon…"

Sakura said out loud, mostly to Karura. Kakashi jumped down, two knocked out guys in headlocks.

"There's still one left, I can sense him, but his moving fast to an exit."

Sakura nodded,

"Get Lady Karura home, I'll take care of the last one…"

Kakashi nodded, and motioned Karura to follow him, which she did. Sakura took off the at the direction Kakashi pointed, and finally caught up to the attacker.

"Stop!"

She commanded him, but he continued. Sakura growled, and threw a kunai, putting extra chakra in it to make it go faster. The attacker dodged in time, but when he looked up, a red eye stared him right in the eye. The tomoe in the Sharingan started spinning rapidly, and the guy passed out. Sakura smirked, and threw the guy over her shoulder, running off to catch up with Kakashi. When she got to the Kazekage's house, some Sand-nin took the attacker, and she went in the house. Kakashi was already there, watching over Karura as she tucked in Temari and Kankuro, Obito and Rin stood next to him, and smiled at Sakura when she came in. After awhile, the team found themselves hanging out in the guest living room.

"How was Temari and Kankuro?"

Obito slightly scowled, while Rin smiled widely.

"They were sweet hearts, and so cute and funny!"

She gushed, Obito's scowled deepened,

"Yeah, when you were there, when you went to get ice cream, they turned into pure evil devil's…"

He found two pillows thrown right towards his face, from Rin and Sakura.

"Don't talk about the head counselors children like that, dobe…"

Kakashi said easily, while Obito fumed,

"Shut-up Bastard! I can do whatever I want, because I'm a-"

Sakura came behind him and covered his mouth,

"We don't want to wake up the house, because then we have to deal with the 'devils'"

Obito immediately shut up, Kakashi smirked, then Sakura sent him a glare. A second later, a pillow found it's way to Kakashi's face, with a little much to force, making him flip over his chair.

"And don't boss people around so much Kakashi!"

Kakashi glared, then looked away, sitting down again.

"Where is the Head Counselor anyways, I didn't sense his chakra when we entered…"

Kakashi asked,

"Karura said he had to work on a couple things, and that he would be back."

Kakashi nodded, then a chakra spiked up. All there heads turned upstairs,

"What was that-"

Sakura was cut off by a curdling scream, Sakura was the first one that zoomed up the stairs, followed after Kakashi, Obito, then Rin. She heard it coming from Karura's room, and slammed open the door. Karura was in here bed holding her stomach, and was in a fetal position. Blood covered her legs, and some watery substance also covered her bed.

"Her water broke…"

Sakura muttered, before running by her side, and picking her up bridal style and jumping out the window. She lightly landed on the next roof, and then she ran her fastest to the hospital, getting there in less then a minute.

"Hold on Karura, don't worry we will make it…"

Sakura told the pained woman. In the inside, Sakura was freaking out to, she had never known about Gaara's birth, or his any of his childhood for that fact. All she knew he grew up despised like Naruto. She didn't know if this was supposed to be happening or not, was Gaara premature. Questions ran in her mind as she ran into the hospital.

"We need a room right now, call Chiyo-sama, and all available nurses, Karura is giving birth!"

Sakura shouted, the nurses were to surprised to question her, and rushed her into a unoccupied room. When she set Karura down, she washed her hands, and put her hair in a high pony tail. A young nurse looked intimidated by her sudden serious aura.

"You, get me a bucket of warm water, and these herbs!"

She snapped, scribbling some herbs down on a parchment. The nurse nodded and ran off. Sakura's hands started to glow green, and she hovered over the little lump. Gaara was definitely coming out, he wasn't waiting. Sakura growled slightly, and looked at Karura, how had a pain filled expression in her eyes. Sakura's eyes softened,

"Hang in there, we will save your baby…"

The nurse came back in, with what she asked for. In twenty minutes of working on her, Chiyo and Head counselor came in, just as Sakura cut the umbilical cord. They watched wide-eyed as Sakura let her glowing green hand check over the small child, while she smiled softly,

"Stable…"

She muttered, setting the baby by Karura, who was sweating, and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Karura smiled gently,

"What a small…Feeble child…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, as her green chakra checked through Karura.

"Karura, stay with us!"

Sakura demanded, but Karura seemed to listen.

"Karura!"

Her husband shouted.

"No… matter what happens… I'll… protect…"

She said weakly,

"KARURA! STAY STRONG!'

Sakura again shouted, Karura continued to softly smile,

"…You… Gaara"

She said, as her voice faded away.

"KARURA!"

Sakura shouted, as she pushed more chakra in her system.

"Don't Die Don't Die Don't Die!"

Sakura kept repeating. Karura's eyes closed, as Gaara's small hand reached out towards her face.

"Karura…"

Her husband whispered, as he stared at the non-breathing woman. Chiyo's hand clamped down on Sakura's shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do now, you have already done your best."

Sakura removed her hands from Karura,

"I'm sorry, I have failed in protecting Lady Karura…"

She mumbled towards the Head Counselor, who looked up at her briefly.

"Is the baby okay?"

Sakura nodded, and grabbing the baby that laid next to Karura's motionless body, and showed the father.

"He is premature, but in any case, he is healthy."

He nodded towards Chiyo, who came up, and a faint purple glow coming to her hands, and checking the baby.

"He is compatible…"

"But he is so small…"

Chiyo nodded in agreement,

"But out of the two others, he is the only one that will survive the sealing…"

The Head Counselor grimly nodded at the elder.

"I know I'm not from Suna… but I want to help seal the one tails…"

Both Suna-nin widened there eyes and looked at Sakura.

"No."

The Father said,

"But I have trained with Uzumaki's before! I now a lot about sealing, and I can make it where he can control it better in the future!"

Sakura shouted, the head counselor glared at the young girl.

"You expect me to trust you with one of the tailed beast!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and was about to retort, but the Head counselor once again talked,

"You have failed your mission… my wife has died, your permission has of being in Suna has been cut…"

Sakura's eyes widened,

_Gaara's mom died… I was supposed to protect her…_

_**You tried!**_

_That's not the same as succeeding…_

Sakura cut off her Inner's thoughts, and turned around, not noticing the sympathetic look that Chiyo gave her. She continued to walk, then jumped out the window, landing softly on the sand. Her fist clenched, and she felt tears pricking the edges of her eyes,

"I could of saved her…"

Sakura muttered, and continued, taking heavy steps towards the place they had been staying. She felt the chakra's of the rest of her team land behind her, but she disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals. Obito looked sadly at the place Sakura had once been, the whole team had heard the conversation outside the doors. They had rushed in to comfort her, they found her gone and the Head Counselor and Elder looking towards the window. The Head Counselor had stopped them, though, saying they had not finished there mission, that Sakura was to only on excused. Kakashi merely nodded, hiding his emotions under his poker face, then rushed out the window, with Rin and Obito following closely behind.

Sakura packed her stuff, after calming down a bit, she started putting on her ANBU outfit on, when there was a knock. She ignored it and put on her under one piece, which was black, had a harness top, and mid-thigh shorts, and was very stretching but tight on her skin.

"Sakura, open up!"

She heard Obito say quietly, as the knocking got louder. Sakura slipped on a white corset vest, and tightened the red string on the corset part, she put on fingerless gloves, that went past her elbow, and snapped her white armguards into place, then put her over the knee boots. She threw on her black cloak, and opened to the door, to see Obito charging, probably trying to break the door down. With a side-step, Obito stumbled into her room, and onto her bed with flop. Sakura closed the door, and walked to Obito, who had face-planted her bed. Her hands crawled up his back, as she slid on top of him. She could feel him stiffen up slightly, but he just turned his head, so he could see her.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura sighed,

"Yeah, just a little depressed… but life has to go on…"

Obito nodded,

"Uh… could get off me so I can face you… please…"

Sakura smirked and rolled off him. He sifted so he was propping against the headboard, with a smirk,

"Now you may come onto me…"

Sakura eyebrow quirked up, but she climbed between his legs anyways, resting her head on his chest. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, and pouting lips. Obito unnoticeably licked his lips, before catching Sakura's own. Her eyes slightly widened at the up-front confrontation, which was not usual for Obito, but kissed back willingly. Sakura felt herself fall back, with Obito on top of her. They broke for a moment to catch there breath. Obito once again attacked her lips, his hand running down her thigh, as the other one ran through her hair. When they broke apart again, Sakura looked at Obito shocked,

"When did you get so demanding?"

She asked, Obito smirked,

"Well, I was thinking of that a dream I had, and I wanted to try it, the only thing is, you were naked!"

He ended with a big smile, while Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"BAKA!"

Next thing Obito knew, he was kicked into the hallway, with a red hand mark on his cheek. Kakashi, who happened to be walking in the hallway, saw the love-struck wounded Obito, who was in a unconscious daze, and a cursing Sakura in her room. Kakashi immediately turned around and walked away. Sakura soon finished packing, and stepped out of her window, and scaling the wall to Kakashi's room. Kakashi was reading, but when he felt her presence, he looked at her.

"I'm heading out, tell Obito and Rin by for me… I should be back by the time you get back to Konoha."

Sakura said, Kakashi looked up at her in question,

"Where will you be for the next few weeks?"

Sakura smirked,

"I have to do some… capturing… be sure to watch Gaara though…"

Kakashi nodded, as Sakura disappeared in sakura petals. Little did they know, Sasori had been watching them from a distance, his eyes narrowed as he rushed to the front gates. Sakura was handing the guards her passport, and as they let her though, Sasori jumped in front of her, slightly spooking her.

"Sasori-san, is there a problem?"

"No, I am your escort back to Konoha…"

Sakura faked smiled, as she walked past him,

"There is no need Sasori, I'll be fine."

She said calmly, Sasori followed her,

"You wouldn't survive the Desert, Little girl…"

He said, dropping the formalities. Sakura looked at him in slight glare,

"I can easily make it back on my own, but that's not the point, I'm not going to Konoha…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow,

"Then I must stop you, you need to be questioned…"

Sakura smiled a deadly calm smile,

"Sorry Sasori-san, but I'm on a mission, and if you try to stop me…"

She shed of her cloak and placed her ANBU mask her face, and jumped n front of him.

"I will be force to kill you…"

Sasori was surprised by her voice, different from her carefree, light-hearted, sometimes serious. Her voice was dead-serious, no emotions, and had a bit of malice. She seemed to look older, the moonlight reflect her relatively pale skin, and off her ANBU armor. Her pink hair flowed in the pigtails it was in, her hand rest on the hilt of her katana. She pivoted and continued in the direction towards Iwagakure. Sasori shook out of his surprise and jumped in front of her, making her stop.

"You are acting strange, I must take you back, you could've really meant to kill Karura-sama…"

"Move, Sasori-san…"

Sasori smirked, and brought out his scrolls,

"I don't think so… come with me, or be defeated in battle…"

Sakura sneered in her mask,

"I always wanted a rematch… without Chiyo-sama…"

She muttered, as she pulled at 5 special kunai, she threw it towards Sasori, who easily blocked it. His eyes widened when she disappeared, and then he felt electricity go through his body. He collapsed, none of his movements going as he wanted them to. If he wanted to move his hand, his middle toe would twitch instead.

"I disturbed your nerves, it will go away in about a hour… I'm sorry I had to do this…"

She said emotionless, he only saw her boots, as she pivoted and walked away again.

"I fight you again… and I will win!"

Sakura smirked from underneath her mask,

"Maybe…"

Is all she said before disappearing from Sasori's view.

* * *

Hope you liked it... I do not own Naruto, or Kiba would appear shirtless in every episodeXD


	9. The First Student and Protector

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, i've been busy, but don't fear, mikayla is... uh, back here... anyways, hope you like it...

I think i'm getting better at the story writing stuff... i used to only write the surface of a page, now i write there emotions and other stuff, especially this one:D.

I just couldn't get this chapter right for so long... kept rewriting it, deleting it, ect. pain in the ass chapter...

Anyways, i hop you enjoy,

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

A few nights later, she was outside the high mountains that acted like walls to Iwagakure. So far she had not been spotted, which was good, though there was many times she came close to it. The hard part was getting over the mountain and into the village without alarming anything. Her hair was covered in a black hood, and under her clothes there was a paper bomb, just incase something goes wrong, she won't leave evidence. The Sharingnan spinning rapidly in her left socket, observing the area with caution. There was a chakra barrier around the village, much like the one in Konoha. She was calculating plans in her head, trying to find the best motive, without being seen. Growling slightly, she made it over to the office patrol. Hiding her chakra, she thought of ways to get inside.

_I could always sneak in a cart, then go unnoticed.._

She thought, sensing that was the best plan, she waited for the next cart.

For 5 hours, she stayed in the crouching postion. Every time her legs would fall asleep, she would push unnoticeable chakra, incase she had to run. Finally with the sun rising, the creaking sound of wheels came into her hearing range. Sure enough, a cart pulled by a horse was making it's way straight to the guards. While the guards checked it, Sakura snuck behind the station, waiting for the cart to pass. When it did, she quickly jumped into the carts window, silently rolling into a kneeling postion. She looked back and forth, it seemed like no one saw her.

"Wait! Stop!"

Her body tensed, they did see her,

_Damn it…_

She heard the footsteps approach the cart, her heart sped up, she swear if they didn't see her, then they sure the hell heard her.

"You forgot your passport…"

The guard said, while the driver of the cart thanked him, and continued on. Sakura's slumped her shoulders, letting a sigh of relief, her heart was beating lighter now. When they got in the town, Sakura looked out the window, then when a dark alley came in view, silently jumped into it. After patting herself off, she immediately put a henge on, making her hair blonde and eyes a darker shade green, with her clothes as that of civilians. She waited until later in the morning, where everyone was out and about, making her less suspicious looking. Walking randomly around, she found herself in front of the park, where many kids were. She took picture out of her sleeve, and examined it, though, in this picture Deidara was 19, right now he is maybe 4. There was a handful of black haired kids, about 5 brown haired kids, and two blonde haired girls, chatting away. She sighed, and looked around again, she saw another blonde kid, under a tree alone, molding clay into little sculptures. His hands were wrapped in bandages, probably covering the mouths on them. A girl with black hair, was looking at him, a little hint of wanting to be friends with him. Sakura walked towards the tree towards the young boy. At first he didn't glance up, but when she sat on the other side, he did. He looked back down, picking at his clay butterfly.

"What are you making?"

Deidara glanced at Sakura,

"A butterfly…"

He muttered, very concentrated on his work.

"Who is it for?"

A blush crossed over his face, and he slightly looked the black-haired girl.

"It's supposed to be for Kurostuchi-san, yeah…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean by 'supposed to be'?

Deidara went back to staring at his project, an embarrassed look one his face, and a faint blush.

"She's the Tsuchikage granddaughter, I'm just an orphan… she would never be friends with me, un…"

Sakura smirked,

"I bet she would like a strong ninja, that was loyal to them…"

He looked up, eyes narrowed in determination,

"I am going to be the strongest ninja, yeah! Then she'll notice me!"

Sakura smirked,

"Being the strongest ninja doesn't matter, it's what you do with your life. If you become a bad guy, they will hate you and want to kill- I mean hurt you, no doubt your little girlfriend over there will not ever look at you… but if stay loyal to the ninja villages, then you might have her as one of your fangirls…"

Deidara thought about it,

"I guess your right, yeah,"

Sakura leaned a little closer,

"Deidara, I can make you stronger, one of the strongest ninja, if you come with me…"

_Kami, I sound like that Snake-teme..._

She thought to herself. Deidara's eyes widened,

"I never told you my name, yeah…"

A wide smirk spread across her face,

"I know you, because we were destined to meet…"

He eyed her wearily,

"B-but how can I trust you…"

There was a slight pause,

"Well, I guess that's your decision, I will be watching you, only today, though. If you want to go with me, give your gift to Kurostuchi-chan, but if you don't, then I will take that sign, and never be in your life again…"

_Except when I have to kill you…_

She grimaced at the thought. He slowly nodded, and Sakura disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. He looked at his almost finished butterfly, then in the sky,

_I will be watching you…_

Her voice echoed through his head.

Thirty minutes later, he finished the detail, sighing, putting it in his pocket in defeat. The other kids started to go home for lunch, while he just sat and stared at the empty swing set.

"Whacha doin'?"

A girls voice sounded behind him. His wide eyes turned to see Kurostuchi poking her head around the tree, looking at him. He blushed slightly and looked at the ground,

"I was just… uh, making something, yeah…"

He muttered shyly, the young girl smirked,

"Are you going to show me, blondie?"

She said in a cocky tone, he blushed more, and slowly brought out the butterfly. Kurostuchi's eyes widened in surprise at the small master piece.

"Wow, this is so cool! Did you make it yourself?"

She exclaimed, examining every inch of it, taking in the beauty. Deidara nodded, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

"Were you going to give it to someone?"

She asked a little quieter, almost shyly. Again, he nodded,

"I-I actually m-made it f-for yo-you, y-yeah…"

He stuttered out embarrassedly, Kurostuchi eyes widened, as she pointed to herself, to make sure she heard right. Deidara nodded, in a second he was encased by a hug,

"Thank you Dei-chan!"

Deidara slightly winced at the nickname, but decided to ignore it. A small smile appeared, and he awkwardly hugged her back. When she retreated, she looked at him with a serious look, which looked adorable.

"Who was that girl you were talking to, I won't let some girl steal my Dei-chan!"

He immediately blushed at her words, then his eyes saddened.

"She's going to train me, yeah…"

Kurostuchi's eyes brightened,

"Wow, maybe I can watch you sometime!"

Again, Deidara looked down,

"To train with her, I have to go away for a long time…"

Kurostuchi looked like she was about to protest, but was silenced again when Deidara talked again.

"I want to become a stronger ninja, so when I come back, I can protect you, yeah."

He said shyly, Kurostuchi blushed slightly,

"You are willing to leave everything behind, to protect me?"

Deidara blushed when she put it like that, but he nodded anyways.

"I won't be gone forever, yeah, only long enough to get really strong, then I'll come back home, yeah!"

She sadly smiled and hugged him,

"I promise to wait for you!"

She muttered, as he smiled, she quickly, while blushing like a deep red, gave a peck on his cheek, making him glow red as much as her.

"I'll see you again… good bye…"

She whispered sadly, carefully clutching the clay butterfly while running away. Deidara unconsciously rubbed his wrapped hand over his cheek, smiling slightly. All day, Deidara waited for Sakura to come get him. He unnoticeably packed, so the orphanage didn't suspect him. Then something dawned him, he didn't know the older girls name. He eventually fell asleep in his small room, leaning against the window. That's when Sakura came in, sneaking in threw the open window, not waking Deidara. Sakura gently shook him, enough for him to see her, since she wasn't in her henge, he immediately reeled back, Sakura catching him from crashing down.

"W-Who are you, un?"

He whispered frighten, she smirked at him, then he recognized who she was. He looked at her now pink hair and lighter emerald eyes, confusion written in his eyes.

"I was wearing a disguise, I will show you when I start training you…"

She whispered, he slowly nodded, relaxing a bit.

"I never got your name, yeah…"

"I'm Sakura."

She whispered, he nodded, taking her name in. Sakura turned her back to him and kneeled,

"Get on my back, because we will need to run fast…"

Deidara gave another slow nod, and eased onto her back. Making sure she didn't miss anything, she jumped out of the window, and into the shadowed town. Her speed making cold air whip in Deidara's face, so he hid his hair in between her neck and hair, efficiently shielding him. He was worried that his breathing would give them away, compared to her silent mouse act, and he didn't even hear her breathing. Once by the big mountain walls, Deidara looked in wonder, his blue eyes shining in the crescent moonlight. He had never ventured to the walls, really only stayed around the park and orphanage. He looked back one last time, promising to himself that he would come back, someday. Sakura slowed down considerably when nearing a guard tower. She took out a purple round pill, and popped it in her mouth.

"What's that, yeah?"

Deidara whispered quietly,

"It's called a soldier pill, it gives you a burst of energy, and after we cross over the villages detector, ninja's will be on are tails, and it's no help I have to go another route to where I'm taking you…"

She muttered back, he nodded a little. Sakura closed her eyes, then opened her left eye, revealing the Sharingnan. Looking around, she saw no big threat, besides the guards on duty. All she would have to do is run fast, and they won't detect her until the alarm goes off.

"Hold on, I can't have you falling off…"

Deidara tightened his grip, careful not to choke her. Right when he adjusted himself, she took off in a fast speed, Deidara's hair and her hair whipping wildly behind them. When they were a well way from Iwa, the alarms blazed through the air. Deidara scrunched down, trying to hide from the fear he felt. Sakura continued running, her one red eye open, twitching to every spot for the slightest movement.

"They won't come right after us, they will want to make sure the intruder did not plant anything dangerous to harm the village or the Tsuchikage…"

Deidara's eyes widened,

"You didn't, did you, un?"

She shook her head,

"I do not want a bigger war then the one already here, that's going to be your purpose someday Deidara, you will be the guardians of the 5 countries, along with some others…"

His eyes widened in a dream-like state, of him protecting Kurostuchi from harms way, and all the villagers looking up to him.

"You really think I can become that strong?"

Sakura slightly grimace at the image of the terrorist she had seen, and the explosion he made when she was with Kakashi's nin-ken.

"Oh yeah…"

She mumbled to him, while he seemed to shine.

All night she ran, slightly zigzagged, not really heading in a straight direction. Finally, at the rays of dawn, she stopped, trying not to collapse in exhaustion. She got a blanket out, and laid the still sleeping Deidara there. He has fallen asleep soon after they could not hear the alarm bells anymore. Sakura collapsed on the ground next to him, getting her breathing to even out. A few hours later, Deidara was still asleep, she built a fire and cooked some simple ramen noodles. The smell hit Deidara's nose instantly, and he sat up, smelling the air, his eyes barely open.

"What is that smell, yeah?"

Sakura smirked,

"It's ramen, you probably haven't eaten any, it's not common in Earth."

She explained, handing the curious boy a small bowl. At first, he pushed it around with his chopsticks, then he lifted up a single noodle, and slurped it into his mouth. Immediately his eyes brightened, and he started devouring the bowl. Sakura giggled slightly, as he held out the bowl towards her,

"More please, yeah?"

_She nodded, and got him another bowl, which he seemed to eat slower, and actually tasting it. _

"Thank you, Sakura…"

He said politely, she just nodded,

"From now on, you can call me Sakura-sensei or Shishou…"

He smirked slightly,

"Hai, Sakura-Shishou…"

Sakura smiled slightly, she never got to get her own genin team.

"The next stop, I'm going to get someone that will be part of your group…"

Deidara curiously looked up at her,

"What's their name, un?"

"Hidan, from Yugakure."

Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow,

"Isn't that a tourist attraction?"

Sakura shrugged,

"That is exactly why I am getting him, he holds a lot of potential, just like you, but does not have a kekkai genaki…"

Nodding towards his bandaged hands, he immediately tucked them under each other, embarrassingly hiding them.

"My… kekkai genaki, is a curse…"

He muttered, Sakura smiled softly, and scooted closer to him. She took one of his smaller hands into her larger one, and carefully unwrapped the bandages. A small mouth opened and licked around. Sakura observed it, while Deidara looked away, disgusted by his own mutation.

"They can be useful. You also have the explosion release, with that, combined with your mouths, you can knead chakra together. You can even use your clay…"

Deidara nodded slowly, taking in the information. Then Sakura's harsh glare made him snap out of his day dream,

"I know how much you like fireworks and explosions, you little pyro-maniac, and you may call it art, but remember what is above all else, even your art, humanity and nature. Without either, you will not survive, and die inside. You must also see the beauty of living things, think of every breath as an explosion."

Deidara looked up at her, taking in every word, eyes shining with determination and realization.

"Deidara, this is one last thing you must answer, before officially becoming your teacher. You promise not to use your power to destroy and horrify humanity, and stay loyal to finding peace, without having to cause harm to innocent lives, and to fight for your precious people, not cutting emotions and ties, thinking they will weaken you down, do you promise to do all those things, in honor of a shinobi."

Deidara was left awestruck, then smiled, holding out his pinky,

"I pinky promise, Sakura-Shishou!"

Sakura chuckled, and wrapped her own pinky around his small one. With a gentle jerk, the deal was made. Deidara was going to train with the future legendary slug Sannin, to protect the 5 countries, along with a group of others.

Sakura smirked,

"Now, to start training, we are going to work on the transformation jutsu..."

* * *

I know I know, Deidara gets the mouths on his hands from a finjutsu... or as others call it, and illegal jutsu. At first i wasn't going to add it, because i wanted to go as much on the story line as possible, but then i reliazed this story needed it, so, please do not try to correct me...

Also, there will be a slight pairing of Deidara/Kurostuchi, i don't think many people hate that pairing, but if you do, don't worry, it won't be mentioned much!

Also, i want to know, for all Konoha 12, and anyone else you can think off, who do you want them to pair off with. It will only be lightly added, but it will be there...

but the most important, who do you want YOUNGER SAKURA to be with... it can be anyone you please, except like... way older people, so put some reasonable thought to it...


	10. The Boy Never Wanted

It was about a four day trip to the gates of Yugakure, luckily, they were let in with ease, since it was becoming a tourist town. Sakura bad enough money for a small hotel, for herself and Deidara, who was glad to sleep indoors again. She told Deidara to stay near the hotel, while she went and looked for the future Jashinist.

Walking along the street, she looked around. It didn't really seem like a ninja village, only a few wondering guards. After looking around town, she sighed, no sign of Hidan. She wondered around the outskirts of the town, only to hear a angry grunt, with loud thumping sounds. She followed the noise, and saw a young boy, silver hair like Kakashi, except it was more shaggy, a Yugakure hiat-tai properly tied to hid forehead. He had bruises and cuts around his exposed arms. What Sakura found interesting was his deep wine colored eyes, narrowed in anger. She could hear quiet curses and mumbles of 'stupid sensei'. Silently, she jumped down, making sure to hid her chakra, she jumped on stump he was hitting, without him even noticing her on top of it.

"A shinobi always has his guard up…"

She said in an aloof manner, his head immediately whipped up to met her eyes. His eyes widened, while she smirk.

"Care to tell me about, uh, 'stupid' sensei?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes, jumping away from the mysterious teen. He took out a kunai, and wobbly held it in front of him. With a raised eyebrow, she looked at him.

"Don't need to get defensive, I was just asking a simple question…"

His untrusting eyes didn't waver,

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

He said, glaring at the pink-haired girl. She shrugged carelessly,

"Since you aren't going to answer my question, I guess I will answer yours. I'm for Konoha, and I have been going around, and seeing if there are any student out there worth my time…"

His eyes widened in wonder at the sound of Konoha, he knew it was a ninja village, bigger than his, even though he noticed his town becoming more and more of an attraction, and less of an intimidating ninja village. he thought about when she said 'seeing if there are any students worth my time'.

"Your looking for students?"

She smirked,

"I said that, didn't I."

Then, with an observing gaze, he looked back over her, noting how she only looked around 13.

"Why would you be looking for students, your only a few years older then me!"

Sakura smiled,

"Because, I am one of the strongest shinobi throughout the nations…"

"Prove it!"

He yelled haughtily, Sakura jumped from the log, and landed on the ground. After securing her gloves, she jumped up, green chakra glowing around her hand,

"Shannaro!"

She shouted her battle cry, as her fist connected to the ground. making boulders and rocks fly up into the air. When the dust cleared, Hidan looked in amazement at the huge crater she had made, and she was just dusting her hands off like she was only playing in mud. She jumped back up to Hidan, landing a few feet in front of him.

"What's your name?"

He asked,

"Sakura, and your Hidan, correct?"

His eyes narrowed, as he looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know me…"

He demanded, Sakura ruffled his hair, kneeling to look in his eyes.

"Because, you have a lot of potential, I want to take you in as one of my apprentices."

His eyes brightened immediately,

"But, I guess you already got a sensei, that you seem to like enormously…"

She said dramatically and sarcastically.

"No! Don't leave with me with that old man, I want to punch holes in the ground!"

Sakura smirked,

"Well, show me to your sensei, then we will talk things over."

Hidan nodded eagerly, running in a random direction, with Sakura casually following him.

_Since Yugakure is allies with Konoha, it shouldn't be that hard to get them to hand over Hidan…_

**But what about his family?**

_His parents are merchants from what I read, not here much…_

In a few minutes, of Hidan's complaining how lame his sensei was, and how he never got good missions, just community work. Soon they were in front of a small modest house, and Sakura was about to knock, but Hidan beat her. He slammed the door open, looking everywhere with narrowed eyes,

"Hey! Old-man-Sensei! Get you geyser butt over here!"

There was a couple muffled curses and things rattling above on the second floor. In a few seconds, a man appeared, with a couple of bruises.

"What do you want, Hidan?"

He said, narrowing his eyes at the boy, not noticing the young female behind him.

"I want him to become my apprentice," she said with a steady voice, looking at him through her cat eyes. His eyes widened at the other newcomer, then narrowed.

"I don't just sell my students out… I have to know who you are and why you want… that boy," he hissed at Hidan way, who was currently trying to ram a vase handle back in place.

"I'm a Konoha-nin, here are my papers. Why I want Hidan is, well, I'm looking for apprentices, so I have been looking in Fire Nation's allies for anyone who has potential. Obviously, the land of Hot Springs is no longer a ninja country, more of a tourist place, so, I think Hidan will get better training, without being stuck in a place where he is not fitted. "

The man looked over the paper, his eyes widened,

"You trained with the Sannin Tsunade?"

He asked in surprise, Sakura merely nodded.

"Hold on one second!"

He quickly ran out of the room, and up the stairs again. There were more stumbles, and a couple of voices. Soon, he came running quickly back down, dragging two somewhat reluctantly boys, who looked un-amused and annoyed.

"These are my other students, Taichi and Oion, they are twins as you can see, and have much more potentail then… him," another glare sent Hidan's way, who was staring at his taller comrades.

"Why are you here, stupid number 1 and idiot number 2?"

He asked, both boys glared at him, then smirked,

"Well, Sensei was giving us some extra lessons, you know, to make us stronger!"

Taichi said confidentially,

"And now he is about to talk that girl into letting us go with her instead of you, midget," Oion snickered out.

"We get to go to Konoha and do real missions, while your stuck chasing cats and picking up garbage."

They said together, turning their backs to him. Hidan's eyes widened, worry, betrayal, and sadness, but quickly scowled and looked at a stupid looking drawing.

"Taichi and Oion deserve to go to Konoha, plus, I have taught them more then Hidan, so they are each smarter and stronger."

He said, Sakura frowned, looking at Taichi and Oion, who were smiling innocently at her. She sneered, and walked seemingly towards them. They smiled even wider, but a shocked expression loomed on their face when she walked right past them, to Hidan.

"I don't want those boys, I want Hidan. I am ashamed that you have given so much attention to two members, instead of equally spreading your teachings."

Her hands where placed on a still turned around Hidan, whose eyes were brimmed with tears, but he wore a shocked expression. She turned her face around enough to see her Sharingnan eyes spinning, glaring at them, who stepped back.

"My first sensei was like that, he showed love to the more powerful two of are group, while I was cast aside. From that, I being to do nothing! Until I say my comrades go down, I decided to get stronger. Before that, I had no need, but if I was stronger, I could've saved my comrade. Luckily, Tsunade-sama took me under her wing, or I would still be pathetic. Out of my little introduction, I have to say one last thing, I hate people who give up on their comrades, and do not carry compassion towards them, it makes them turn away, and go in the wrong road. I will not leave without Hidan, and only him, he is the only one who can go through my training, you two will easily lose faith, but Hidan will keep trying."

With a small nod from his sensei, they left. When they were a little ways away, Hidan turned around, looking up at her. Tears were streaming down his face, Sakura kneeled down smiling gently,

"What's wr-"

She was cut of when he suddenly hugged her, sniffling heavily. She looked down at him with wide eyes,

"Thank you, n-no one has ever stood up f-for me or w-wanted me, b-but you did, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He said, squeezing tighter around her. She smirked and ruffled his hair,

"No problem kid, you'll have new friends and a new family, okay?"

He nodded, but still hugged her for awhile.

"I have another apprentice you will like to meet, his name is Deidara."

* * *

Hope you enjoy, short, but i have been really busy:D thanks for the reviews,

I do not own Naruto.


End file.
